


Sweet Little Lies

by StarsGarters



Series: Growler [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Rough Sex, Rumlow is a dickbag, That's not pillow talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumlow says the worst dirty talk ever. A very small, very smutty interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сладкая маленькая ложь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647205) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



Rumlow sat astride Steve's lap as the Avenger stroked him with a slippery fist. He was buck naked, Rogers was still in his tactical gear. That made it so much hotter. He traced the repaired cuts in the body armor, the edges of the white star with his fingertips.

How the hell did he get in this situation, again?  Oh yeah, his dick got him into this. It seemed so simple, just get his dick wet and then move on with his life. But now, now he was  _deep_ in it. The gorgeous blonde man jacking his cock actually cared for him. 

Well, that was his own goddamned fault, Rumlow hadn't asked for his love. Hadn't given his permission to get all soppy on him. Rumlow pitied Steve Rogers. 

Rogers kept kissing him, much too sweetly for Rumlow's tastes. Hardly any teeth at all. It was like they were _prom dates_ or something. If he was going to be doing this, he wanted to _feel_ it. He might be a little drunk too. That last batch fermented a bit too long, but it was so tasty. He wound his fingers in Steve's floppy blonde hair. 

"You're pulling my hair." Steve muttered around the edges of Rumlow's lips.

"Yes, I am. I wanna mess you up. I'm going to fuck... you... up." Rumlow squirmed and churned his hips, gasping at the sensations. This wasn't _doing_ it for him, something was missing. He nibbled on Steve's ear, laving the rim with his tongue. "Hey, Old Stars N Stripes..."

"Yeah?"

" _Hit me_." Rumlow pointed at his face and pumped his hips harder. To his credit Rogers didn't slacken his grip.

"Uh-- You're joking right?" 

"Just a slap, right across the face. _Please_ ," Rumlow wasn't above begging. "I can take it. It's just a game..."

"Uh--" Steve hesitated again.

Rumlow whined against his neck. "Punish me. I've been so bad. So very bad. You don't know how _wicked_ I've been. You have no fucking clue."

"How about a little corporal punishment instead?" Steve crinkled his face and slapped Rumlow on the ass with a firm crack.

Rumlow shuddered and gasped at the sharp sting and then the warm burn lingering afterward. "Again! That's an order soldier!" Steve obliged him with another smack, obviously holding back, not really wanting to hurt his lover. And that wasn't working for Rumlow. "I thought you knew how to hurt a man. Pfft!" He huffed out his breath and sucked a purpling bruise into the tender flesh of Steve's throat. The mark would fade within minutes, but Rumlow was happy to make more. 

"I don't hurt people I care for." Steve tried to distract Rumlow with a deft twist of his hand, trying to make him spill quickly.

"But I'm asking you to, _I want_ _it_. Make my fucking teeth rattle Cap. I wanna feel this tomorrow in my bones." Rumlow leaned forward, "I bet I could make you mad. Mad enough to fuck me through the wall." 

"There is nothing you could say that would make me harm you." Steve released Rumlow's cock and set his jaw stubbornly, his blue eyes flickering. 

"Wanna bet?" Rumlow looked Steve dead in the eyes and whispered with all the venom and malice that he could muster in his voice, " _Hail_ _HYDRA_!"

Steve's arm lashed out and clocked Rumlow in the jaw with a right hook. Rumlow fell off Steve's lap and landed on the floor. He saw stars, not just from the punch but from the massive orgasm that ripped through him. He stared at the ceiling and smiled, the side of his face already swelling up. His lip split open again and the coppery taste of blood flooded his mouth.

"Oh my god! Brock! Are you okay?" The concern and fear on Steve's face was as sweet as the pain. He looked so guilty and disturbed. Delicious.

"I think I win that bet. I should have put some money on it though. Jesus, what a haymaker!" Rumlow laughed, bloody drool stringing from his lips. "Ow. Next time, just a love tap okay? Or I'm bringing a taser into the bedroom."

"Why did you- I could have killed you!"

"You gotta stop treating me like a china doll, Big Guy. I told you the very first time that we hooked up that I could take it. Hell, I _liked_ it. Made a mess of myself though." 

"I can't--- I can't--"

"Steve. Sometimes I need a little... _kick_."

"Then I'll spar with you and kick your ass in the gym. Brock, you talk big, but Jesus Christ, let me get you some ice. Your face is all purple."

Rumlow caught Steve's arm, "I'm no good for you Cap. I'm all busted up inside." 

"Just your face is all busted up. I hope I didn't break your damn jaw, you lunatic!"

"If something happened to me, if I vanished off the face of the Earth, would you look for me?" The genuine fear and desperation in Rumlow's voice frightened Steve. "Would you  _look for me?_ " 

"Yeah. I would." Steve pulled Rumlow off the floor and held him close. "I'm with you until the end of the line."

Rumlow grinned against Steve's neck and looked over at the concealed camera in his bookshelf. This wasn't for Pierce, this was for his own private collection. And he'd watch it, over and over again. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me lies  
> Tell me sweet little lies  
> (Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)  
> Oh, no, no you can't disguise  
> (You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)  
> Tell me lies  
> Tell me sweet little lies
> 
> Copryright Fleetwood Mac - Little Lies Lyrics
> 
> I was having a rotten day and wanted to make myself feel better. Didn't seem to work.  
> Art by me


End file.
